


Can You Feel Me?

by cheatcodes315



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheatcodes315/pseuds/cheatcodes315
Summary: Jonghyun is a clueless ghost. Minhyun is fearless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2 chapters.

It is 1:15 AM at midnight. Hundreds of rooms in this quiet apartment building, only one particular room is still showing the signs of living. The kind of place that would invite a young curious ghost in — like Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun turned into his new form barely a week ago. He still couldn’t recall his past memories nor his family. He was all alone when he woke up in his invisible form, he just knew his name was Kim Jonghyun as written on the hospital bed, and he’s 25 years old. 

He wandered around the hospital, searching for a clue for days. But none of the ghost knew about him or his family. In the brink of giving up, he sat on the hospital rooftop, thinking about how vague this life was. He wished he could just jump to end it all, but he remembered that he was already a ghost. 

_   
“Are we all…. Lost stars… Trying to light up the dark~ _ _ ♫ _ _ “ _

Jonghyun lifted his head when he heard someone was singing on the rooftop. It sounded magical. He scanned the area to find the source. He managed to catch a glimpse of a male figure at the other side of the rooftop but it was too dark, he couldn’t see him clearly. 

Jonghyun could tell that this man was a human. He could sense the fiery living energy from him. The man was standing facing the night view and Jonghyun could only see his back. One of the good things about being a ghost was Jonghyun didn’t have to tip toe to check on someone especially when he couldn’t contain his curiosity like this moment. 

He was already right behind the guy, and he felt like his inner soul was about to jump out of him, when the man suddenly stopped singing and turned around to meet Jonghyun’s eyes. For a split second, Jonghyun thought his dead heart had stopped beating. 

“WHAT THE!” Jonghyun shrieked, almost cursed. “Ha.. Ha.. Haha! That was very good, human.” He tried to control his breath. “It’s almost like you can see me.” 

The man looked at Jonghyun with a rigid expression, but Jonghyun knew that he clearly stared into his eyes in that very short moment. 

“Don’t look at me in the eyes!” Jonghyun complained at the human, though he knew the man wouldn’t be able to hear him. It’s proven by how the human proceeded to take a sip of his pear juice from the can. It’s almost too peaceful, while he’s breathing the night air in. 

Jonghyun crossed his arms and scanned the man from his head to his toe. The stranger wore a bright colored vertical striped shirt tucked neatly into his dark pants. Jonghyun paused to read the name tag that’s neatly clipped on his shirt. 

“Doctor Hwang Minhyun,” said Jonghyun. “Oh! You’re the doctor here!” Jonghyun was excited in knowing the fact. He wished he could ask the doctor right away about him, about his family, or maybe Jonghyun was his patient but first he needed to figure it out how to communicate with this doctor. 

Jonghyun tried to communicate with other doctors before, but it was never fruitful. Their energy was too weak to sense Jonghyun’s presence. This time he could tell that Doctor Hwang would be different. Jonghyun could feel it from his overflowing energy. Definitely. 

“I think I might have to follow you around for a while now, doc…” Jonghyun grinned at his own idea, following the pale doctor to the exit and downstairs. 

  
  


Jonghyun is snapped out of his flashback when he hears the bathroom door is opened and he sees the doctor walking out of the shower in his pants. 

“Right… back to the plan,” said Jonghyun. After following him for almost a week, observing him, studying his characters, tonight Jonghyun must find a way to communicate with Doctor Hwang. 

Jonghyun follows the doctor to his bedroom. He goes through the door without having to turn the knob open. One of the advantages for being a ghost. The disadvantage, he can't prepare for the thing he shouldn’t see. 

  
“Holy shit! What did I just see?!” Jonghyun covers his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know you’re changing your underwear, doc.” 

“Are you done?” asks Jonghyun. He peeks through his fingers when he hears no answer and Minhyun is standing right in front of him — fully clothed now. 

“Don’t look at me that way! I said I’m sorry okay?” Jonghyun blabbers by himself. He throws his glance around the room, avoiding Minhyun’s eyes. “Damn those eyes! I swear that sometimes it feels that you can really see me.” 

Minhyun’s room is only filled with the dim light that’s coming from the work lamp on the top of his desk. The room is extremely neat, as neat as the owner who is now sitting right in front of his computer, typing some sort of document. 

While observing the doctor, Jonghyun taps his fingers on the wall along with the rhythm of the clickety sounds from Minhyun’s keyboard typing. 

Minhyun abruptly stops his typing. He huffs and scrambles through his bag to get his airpods and plug them into his ears. Jonghyun realizes that he must have disturbed Minhyun with his tapping sound. He should feel sorry but he’s tempted to bother the doctor more. 

Jonghyun has been staring intently at Minhyun for the last 30 minutes. He flickers the lamp, he knocks on the window, shaking the curtain. He runs his fingers on the back side of Minhyun's hair, expecting the man will show a little reaction like goosebumps or anything. However the rigid doctor still doesn't show any sign or a trace of fear. He won’t even budge from his chair. He doesn’t even look scared or bothered with all the things Jonghyun did to him. 

“Should I nudge his chair…” Jonghyun mumbles by himself, feeling experimental. He thinks it’s a good idea, so he pushes the chair a little from the side. Hwang Minhyun is pretty heavy for Jonghyun but he’s still able to make the chair slide a little to the left. 

Minhyun clicks his tongue when it happens. He nonchalantly drags his chair back to the original position and continues with his work. 

Flustered and curious, Jonghyun feels even more challenged. With his energy, he manages to move a mechanical pencil that’s been lying on the man’s desk. It successfully rolls by itself, heading toward Minhyun’s direction. 

Not moving from his position, Minhyun just glances for a second at the pencil. Then he ignores it and throws his eyes back to the screen again. 

“Argh come on, Doctor Hwang!” Jonghyun groans. “You’re as boring as hell!” 

“Hhh… but who the hell am I talking to, this human can’t even see or hear me,” Jonghyun murmurs by himself. "Now I don't have a chance to know about my family or my past. I would just be a ghost forever... floating all alone in this never ending emptiness," he moons over, thinking about all the bad possibilities while throwing himself on the bed wrapping himself in the man's blanket.

To Jonghyun’s surprise, Doctor Hwang suddenly turns his head to his bed. 

“Ha! Finally! Do you feel my presence now?” Jonghyun exclaims, waving his invisible hand in front of Doctor Hwang’s face. “Hello? Hello?” 

But Minhyun turns his head away to his computer screen again. 

The patience is slowly drifting out of Jonghyun’s floating soul. He gets out from the bed and blows some air to Minhyun’s left ear. He can see the soft hair on Minhyun’s nape are standing because of it, yet the doctor still won’t budge. 

“Are you made of rock, Hwang Minhyun?!” Jonghyun screams in frustration. “Why you don’t feel scared or show some reaction with everything I did!” he plops down onto the floor beside the desk. 

  
“That is because... I can see your stupid face,” says Minhyun. 

Jonghyun tilts up his head. Immediately. He can’t believe what he has just heard. With both eyes wide open he stutters to reply. “Wait! You.. you mean… you can see me?” asks Jonghyun. 

“Yes, I can see you, silly ghost,” Minhyun sounds bitter. 

“Oh my God! I knew it! I knew you’re different!” Jonghyun jumps around the room. “But, how exactly? I’ve tried with other humans and it never works.” 

“Well, let’s just consider that I am gifted.” 

“You mean you can see all the ghosts?” 

“No. Just some. Including your kind I guess.” 

“Why did you keep on staying still all these times then? You know I’ve been following you for a week!” 

“You’re right. I should have whacked your head when you kept on tugging my belt yesterday. You knew I was with my patient,” says Minhyun. “Now let me ask you one question, ghost.” Minhyun stands up, towering over Jonghyun with his height, staring down into the ghost’s wavering eyes. 

“Tell me. Why are you following me?” 

  
  
_ **— to be continued ** _  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Are you okay, Doctor Hwang?” asks one of the staff at the nurses’ station. “You keep scratching your ear.” 

“Oh, it’s alright. There’s this annoying mosquito that keeps flying around my face.” Minhyun swings his hand around, pretending to swat the invisible bug. 

“Do you need any help with finding the patient’s information?” 

“It’s fine, Nurse Han. It won’t take long.” Minhyun smiles politely at the nurse. “Besides, it’s already late, you should quickly leave first or you will miss the last train.” 

“Oh my God, you’re right. I’ll excuse myself first then. Good work, Doctor Hwang.” She quickly bows at the doctor and rushes to the elevator. 

Minhyun stretches up his neck to scan around the station. He just wants to make sure that he’s alone before he turns to his left and snarls. “Are you gonna keep doing this, silly ghost?!” 

“Haha.. Sorry,” Jonghyun grins innocently at the doctor as a reply. 

“Then stop breathing over my ears!” 

“They’re very sensitive, huh?” Jonghyun playfully blows over the shell which makes Minhyun shudder over the icy cold sensation. “Oh my! You’re scaring me!” Jonghyun whines upon seeing the deadly glare from the doctor as a response. “You know what. I’m the ghost here, but even for a ghost like me, I’m still scared of your eyes. Can’t imagine what it’s like to be your patients. What was it again? The name of your department.. Pedestrian?” 

“Pediatric. You’re stupid!” 

“Right. Those poor children.” 

“Should I just stop searching now?” Minhyun suddenly stands up from his seat. 

“Wait, Doctor Hwang.” Jonghyun immediately switches to his pleading mode. “Handsome, kind, diligent, my one and only friend — Doctor Hwang Minhyun. Please help this poor ghost for the last time. Find the information about me. Then I will not bother you anymore.” 

“Okay, then you’d better stay still and quiet.” Minhyun softens his glare at the ghost. “And get your hands off me!” 

Jonghyun quickly releases his grip from Minhyun’s shoulders and steps back, giving the doctor some space to return to his seat. 

Minhyun uses his access to trace all deceased patients in the hospital database with the name Kim Jonghyun but no one matches or relates with the specification. 

“Let’s try again tomorrow, Jonghyun,” says Minhyun, trying to comfort the poor soul. 

“Oh no…” Jonghyun plops down on the floor. He can feel the last tiny hope he has in front of him is slowly drifting away from his grip. “I can’t imagine... I don’t belong anywhere in this life and even after life.” 

Minhyun can hear Jonghyun’s voice start to tremble and it somehow makes his heart wrench in sympathy. He can feel how difficult it must be for Jonghyun. All alone, not knowing who he is, no purpose in life or destination to go. Slowly, Minhyun crouches down beside Jonghyun and pats his head. “It’s okay, silly ghost. I’ll ask around to find out more about you tomorrow.” 

“You will?” Jonghyun turns at Minhyun with his teary eyes. The doctor gives him a small nod. 

“Thank you. I’m 25 this year. My friends all start to get their jobs, buy their new cars, go on dates, I can’t be trapped here forever as a virgin ghost.” Jonghyun sobs weakly. 

“What? Is that your concern?!” Minhyun questions in disbelief. 

“I’ve just had an idea.” Jonghyun looks at Minhyun.

“I don’t like it. Keep it to yourself.” Minhyun quickly stands up from his position, leaving the ghost to meddle with his own idea. But Jonghyun floats his way back up and follows the doctor along the hallway. 

“You can touch ghosts, right? You often pinch my nose,” says Jonghyun.

“Yes, because you’re damn annoying.” 

“So, can you have sex with me?” 

Minhyun has to abruptly stop his steps after hearing such an absurd request from Jonghyun. He’s seen ghosts, kicked some of them away, helped some of them, but this is the first time a ghost has requested this kind of thing from him. 

“You’re out of your mind.” Minhyun glares at Jonghyun. 

“Actually,” Jonghyun starts giggling. “I’ve been eyeing on you since I saw you that day in your boxer. You’re really my ideal type. Tall, serious, kinda bossy, yet also sexy. If I were alive, you’d definitely be in bed with me right now,” Jonghyun playfully pokes on Minhyun’s chest with his finger. 

“If you’re alive, you’d definitely be at the police station right now cos I’m going to report you for verbal harassment.” 

“Aw, you’re fizzy and prickly, just like my favorite grape soda.” Jonghyun winks at Minhyun. “Oh, come on. What’s wrong with being in bed with me? I’m handsome, funny and I’m kinda cute. Also..” 

“Sssh!!” Minhyun pinches Jonghyun’s lips to make him quiet. “Look, it’s the VIP center.” He points at an automatic gate with exquisite design in front of them at the end of the hallway. Minhyun completely forgot about the existence of this ward because not everyone has access to this area, including him. It was built around a year ago to provide exclusive medical treatment for the high class market. 

“So?” Jonghyun swats Minhyun’s hand away from his lips. 

“The VIP patients are not included in the database. This is just a blind guess, but maybe you’re there. Let’s go check.” Minhyun pulls Jonghyun by the hand to follow him. 

“I’m sorry, doctor. You’re not allowed to enter this area,” says a security guard in front of the gate. 

“I need to check a patient there.” Minhyun pushes his luck by using a lie. 

“Can you show me the permission card from the director?” 

“I left it in my office. Can I show it to you tomorrow? I won’t take long inside, I just want to make sure of my patient’s condition.” 

“Do you want me to tickle his tummy?” Jonghyun whispers in Minhyun’s ear. “When he’s distracted you can run inside.” 

_ “Shut up, Jonghyun. You’re not helping.” _ Minhyun mutters in a low voice.

“What was that, doctor?” The guard raises an eyebrow at Minhyun’s suspicious behaviour. 

“Oh, nothing.” 

Right when Minhyun is thinking of another way to pass the guard. The gate is opened from the inside. “Good evening, Doctor Hwang.” A nurse suddenly greets him. “Are you here to see your patient?” 

“Y.. yes.” Minhyun stutters in reply but he doesn’t want to miss this chance. 

“Please follow me this way.” She smiles while signaling at the guard to let the doctor in. In his mild confusion, Minhyun quickly struts through the guard, entering the VIP area with the nurse. 

“Relax, Doctor Hwang. I got your back,” says the nurse, slightly whispering. “You can tour around the area as you wish.” 

“Why did you let me enter this area?” 

“I always feel thankful because you took care of my daughter when she was undergoing treatment in this hospital.” 

“Oh, Minji? How is she now?” 

“She’s 8 years old now and she’s growing up so well. She said she missed you sometimes.” Minhyun smiles over hearing the comforting words from the nurse. 

“Okay, I will leave you here, doc. I need to check on another patient. Just take your time and don’t worry about the guard.” 

“Thank you, Nurse Kim.” 

“Wow. I guess you’re not a bad pediatric.” Jonghyun lightly bumps on Minhyun’s shoulder. 

“Would you stop doing that?” 

“What?”

“Shocking me with your presence!” Minhyun snaps at Jonghyun. 

“It’s my trait as a ghost! I can’t help it if I don’t make a sound every time I move!” 

“Okay. Okay. I get it. I’m sorry.” Minhyun takes a breath to calm the tension between them. “Now first thing first. We must search for you here.”

Jonghyun tilts down his head a little while glaring back at the doctor as he pouts his lips before he nods along and follows Minhyun. 

There are only ten rooms in this area and not all of them are occupied. It takes less than 15 minutes for Minhyun to find a room with a name “Kim Jonghyun” written on its patient tag on the door. 

“Found you!” Minhyun exclaims, balling his fist. He carefully slides the door open and steps inside. There he finds a male patient that looks exactly like his silly ghost, lying on the bed with all the cables from the monitors attached to him. 

“Is that me?!” Jonghyun suddenly shrieks behind Minhyun, making the doctor jolt off in another shock. 

“Seriously, Jonghyun. If you keep doing this, I’m soon gonna turn into a ghost too!” 

“I’m sorry. But look at me! I can’t believe this.” 

“Yeah. I know.” 

“I look handsome. Even when I’m dying, I still can look that handsome.” 

Minhyun turns his head at Jonghyun but he doesn’t want to give any response. For some reasons, today feels so exhausting, it’s like his energy has been sucked dry by this ghost beside him. Minhyun looks around the bed and grabs the chart beside it. 

“Seems like you’re in a coma after getting injured in your head.” Minhyun reads the report. “No wonder you’re a little strange now. Like you never think straight.” 

“Oh go on. Mock the dead all you want, doc.” Jonghyun scoffs. 

“But you’re clearly not dead. Even, from all these stats, your condition is all improved.” 

“Then why is my soul out here? Can you get it back in?” 

“I’m a doctor, Jonghyun, not a shaman!” 

“At least try something! I need you to do things to my body.” 

“Like what?” Minhyun can feel the heat is rushing up to his ears again. 

“Try to wake me up.” The ghost suggests. Minhyun immediately goes to shake Jonghyun’s body but there’s no reaction from both forms. 

“What if I slapped him?” Minhyun points at Jonghyun’s body while looking at the ghost version. Jonghyun feels the suggestion is a bit intentional but he lets him. 

“Go on.” 

Minhyun taps Jonghyun’s cheek three times as he’s telling the body to wake up. “Hey, Kim Jonghyun! You need to wake up!” 

“Are you kidding me? You call that a slap?!” Jonghyun can’t believe what he’s just seen. “Try to be more rough!” 

“Will you be okay though?” 

“I will. Go! Hit me!” 

With Jonghyun’s command, Minhyun lands a stronger slap on Jonghyun’s cheek. “Oh my God! Dear! I’m so sorry.” Minhyun immediately regrets his action when he sees the red mark on the patient’s cheek. He rubs his palm over Jonghyun’s face to soothe the pain. 

“What did you call me?” Jonghyun squints his eyes at the doctor. 

“What?” 

“Stop rubbing my face. He can’t feel anything. I can’t feel anything.” Jonghyun switches the topic. 

“Maybe I should try to kiss you?” says Minhyun. 

“What? Doctor Hwang. I didn’t know you’re such a player.” Jonghyun starts to tease. “Kissing someone unconscious. Are you trying to take advantage of me? I can’t believe this.” The ghost of Jonghyun crosses his arms in front of his body, pretending to protect it from Minhyun. 

“I'm just thinking.” Minhyun sternly explains. “That maybe like in fairy tales, a princess usually wakes up after she’s kissed by a prince.” 

“Go on then. Kiss me.” Jonghyun snorts in between his giggle. Under his strong appearance, he never knew Minhyun had this innocent side of him and Jonghyun finds it very adorable. 

“Okay. Be quiet!” Minhyun warns the ghost. “I’m going.” The doctor slowly lowers himself from the side of the bed, hovering a bit above Jonghyun’s body. When it’s just a few inches between them, Minhyun closes his eyes, gently puts his lips on Jonghyun’s lips. 

Jonghyun’s ghost has been holding his breath over the scene. His eyes are glued to all the motions between their lips, especially on Minhyun’s. How it goes from soft to deeper on his lips. It's almost like Jonghyun can feel the sensation right on his very own lips at the moment. 

Minhyun slightly nibbles on the lower part of Jonghyun’s lips before he flutters his eyes open and parts away. “How is it? Do you feel anything?” he asks the ghost of Jonghyun. 

“Yeah..” the ghost says, still in half daze. 

“Really?” Minhyun almost shrieks. 

“Hm? What?” 

“Did you really feel anything with the kiss?” 

“I’m sorry. No..” Jonghyun shakes his head. “It’s just.. That kiss was..” 

“Bad?” 

“No. No. It was amazing. Wait. I don't know! I can't feel it. I was just… a bit confused.” Jonghyun doesn’t know how to explain. He knows he has to explain his ghostly state but it is so surreal to see himself being kissed by someone but he doesn’t get to taste how it feels. It’s almost like he could go jealous of himself but he also starts to grasp the taste of reality. 

What if this is his reality that he’s going to stay like this forever, even until his body gets older. What if he never wakes up, what if he can’t die. He can’t live like this forever. Jonghyun steps back and drops himself on the corner of the room. 

“Hey, hey, what happened? Are you okay?” Minhyun tries to console him but Jonghyun pushes him gently away. 

“I’m okay. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me during these times, Doctor Hwang. But I think this is it.” Jonghyun speaks with a soft tone, trying to hold his emotion. “I’ll just wait here until I wake up. You should go home and take some rest now.” 

Minhyun wants to convince the ghost not to give up so fast but he sees the light in Jonghyun’s eyes starting to fade away. Usually in times like this, there’s nothing he can do because the ghost has started to shut down his communication with humans. Minhyun rubs his palm on Jonghyun’s head, flattening the messy strands that stuck out of his hair. 

“You too, rest well, Kim Jonghyun.” The doctor places a kiss on top of Jonghyun’s head. “You know where to find me tomorrow.” 

Every night gets a little bit too quiet for Minhyun. He doesn’t want to admit it out loud but he is getting used to Jonghyun’s silly jokes and antics. It's almost like he can feel Jonghyun’s giggle ringing in his ears when he’s about to close his eyes before sleep. 

Three weeks have passed and Minhyun hasn’t seen or felt Jonghyun’s presence ever since that night. He tried to find the ghost in the VIP room right on the second night after they parted ways, but he couldn’t find him there. 

The real Kim Jonghyun still hasn’t shown any progress with his condition. Minhyun learns that Jonghyun is the youngest son of a well-known politician in the country who is also a candidate for the next presidential election. He was brought to the hospital after a traffic accident. Rumor said that he’s hit by the opposite party of his father’s, but Minhyun doesn’t want to step into any conclusion. 

The surgery went well but Jonghyun’s condition was already bad when he arrived at the hospital. So he still hasn’t gained any consciousness post surgery. 

  
  


“Good morning, Doctor Hwang. You’re early too this morning.” She smiles at him when they meet at the nurses’ station. “Have you heard the news by the way? That patient on the VIP ward that has been in a coma for a year. He has gained his consciousness last night.” 

“Kim.. Kim Jonghyun?!” 

“Yes, Kim Jonghyun. He’s suddenly awakened from his coma. All his family were shocked and screamed when they saw him. I’ve never seen the VIP ward as bright as last night.” 

“Can I see him now?” 

“Sure. I’m about to pay a visit to the VIP ward now. You should come along.” 

  
  


Minhyun abruptly slides the door of Jonghyun’s room open and finds the man is sitting on his bed while staring outside at the window. 

“Kim Jonghyun!” Minhyun rushes to pounce on him with a warm hug. “You’re awake! Oh.. I miss you so much.” He puts Jonghyun tighter in his wrapping arms. 

“Excuse me, doc..” Jonghyun struggles while tapping Minhyun’s back to let him go. “Who are you?” 

Minhyun immediately pulls away to look at Jonghyun’s face. “Are you Kim Jonghyun?” 

Jonghyun nods. His eyes are rounded opened in all his confusion. 

“Kim Jonghyun. 25. Who graduates from Yonseoul University, doesn’t like tomatoes, likes playing video games and doodling weird stuff on people’s textbooks?” Minhyun recites all the information he remembers in his brain. 

Jonghyun nods again because everything he’s just heard is true. 

“Kim Jonghyun, who is still single and a virgin?” Minhyun adds more information to confirm. 

“Hey! Don’t say it out loud you stupid! It’s supposed to be a secret that I’m still a virgin. I never told anyone but you!” Jonghyun put his arms around Minhyun’s neck to playfully drag the doctor down onto his bed. 

“You do remember me!” Minhyun whines as he’s trying to escape Jonghyun. “You almost scared me!” 

“But I’m not a ghost anymore.”

“What happened? How did you come back?” 

“After you left. I was crying for three days. Then someone who probably worked as a grim reaper suddenly appeared and he asked if I wanted to wake up again. I said yes. So he tickled the tummy of my body and suddenly I lost consciousness as a ghost, everything was white and I woke up last night.”

“Wow. It sounds almost... impossible.” 

“What? Say that to your fairy tales!” 

Minhyun feels like he’s being tricked by Jonghyun’s story again. But he realises the fact that he can see ghosts will also sound unbelievable to many people. There are too many mysteries in this world, it would be a waste of time to debate over them. 

“Anyway I’m glad you’re alive.” Minhyun squeezes Jonghyun’s arm. “When will you get discharged?” 

“I want it to be today. I’m sick of this hospital. But I need to get some physical therapy first,” says Jonghyun. “Can you just stay with me here?” He grabs on Minhyun’s gown when he sees the doctor is about to stand up. 

“Okay.” Minhyun smiles at Jonghyun and goes back to sit on his bed again. “Five more minutes. Then I need to make rounds.”

“Oh. Before I forgot, tell me your house password.” 

“What? What for?” 

“I’m not a ghost anymore, Minhyun. I can’t go in there if I don’t have the password! How am I supposed to see you?” 

“You can ring the doorbell, Jonghyun. That’s what humans do.”

“Oh, you’re right.” 

** _— The End _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this fluffy fic existed. But here we are. I've made it here. :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
